


I just wanna be yours...

by Kami_no_Qraz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mansturbation, PWP, Pinning Bokuto, Smut, Summer, Summer Rain, pinning Akaashi, this is mostly smut, wet dreams
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_no_Qraz/pseuds/Kami_no_Qraz
Summary: La lluvía de verano, siempre apareciendo en los momentos menos adecuados, cuando menos te lo esperas...Causndo que tengas revelaciones que preferirias mejor no tener.





	I just wanna be yours...

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic pertenece al Bo BigBang en el grupo de Facebook Haikyuu!! yaoi

1.-

 

Bokuto Koutarou estaba acostumbrado a muchas cosas, al sentimiento aplastante que le daba no poder hacer las cosas bien, a que Akaashi siempre estuviera ahí para calmarlo, a que su equipo fuera igual de fuerte con el cómo sin él. 

También estaba acostumbrado a las pequeñas rutinas que surgían de vez en cuando en el equipo, a las sonrisas y las bromas cuando se iban de viaje, a las comidas compartidas mientras planeaban una estrategia.

A lo que no estaba acostumbrado era ver a Akaashi Keiji corriendo como niño debajo de la lluvia.

Ese verano había estado lloviendo demasiado, así que casi siempre que terminaban el entrenamiento era para encontrarse con una constante lluvia que les impedía la salida del gimnasio.

En esas ocasiones todos esperaban unos minutos, sacaban sus paraguas y continuaban con su camino.

Pero en ese instante hubo algo diferente.

No supo en que momento paso, pero de repente el equipo entero estaba en el patio, corriendo, jugando, saltando en charcos y lanzándose agua.

Incluso su siempre confiable y educado armador y vicecapitan se encontraba ahí, mojándose hasta los huesos y riendo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Esa visión hizo que algo se retorciera en el estómago de Koutarou.

Sabía que Akaashi era guapo, todo el mundo lo sabía.

No por nada la mayoría de las chicas intentaban llamar su atención de una u otra manera.

Pero en ese momento, con la lluvia de verano cayendo suavemente sobre todos ellos, con las risas compartidas Akaashi era…

_Perfecto_

_Cautivante_

_Hermoso._

Sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de color rojo.

Y quito rápidamente su mirada de aquella persona.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¡No podía pensar en Akaashi de esa manera!

Akaashi era su mejor amigo, su vice capitán, la persona que lo conocía mejor y sabía perfectamente como manejar sus bruscos cambios de humor.

Sin que pudiera controlarlo su mirada viajo de nuevo al peli negro.

La suave piel.

El cabello negro y sedoso.

Los ojos verdes.

Todo en él era perfecto.

Todo en él era…

Era…

Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban de nuevo, tenía que salir de ahí pronto.

-¡Me voy! – grito a sus compañeros y salió corriendo del lugar.

Cuando llego a su casa estaba completamente empapado.

Sus cosas cayeron pesadamente al suelo, esperaba que ninguna de sus libretas se hubiera echado a perder.

Se quitó los zapatos y entro a la sala, no quería terminar por mojar todo el piso de la casa.

Camino hasta la cocina por costumbre y abrió el refrigerador.

La imagen de Akaashi mojado, con la camisa pegándose a su cuerpo, gotas resbalando lentamente por su cuello, una sonrisa enorme y la cabeza hacía atrás inundo su cabeza.

Cerró el refrigerador con fuerza.

No sabía que estaba pasando, no entendía porque aquello le sucedía.

Se encamino al baño, tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer era darse un relajante y largo baño que le quitara todas aquellas ideas de la cabeza.

Entro al cuarto de baño y se quitó lentamente la ropa, dejándola tirada en el piso.

Abrió la regadera y dejo que el agua se calentara, odiaba tener que bañarse con agua fría, ya estaba mojado y helado hasta los huesos, se podía permitir un pequeño capricho de vez en cuando.

Cuando el agua alcanzo la temperatura que quería se metió de inmediato, sintiendo como la calidez de la misma se iba extendiendo lentamente por su cuerpo.

Tomo el champú primero, nadie debía saberlo jamás, pero él era una persona muy cuidosa con su cabello, los mejores productos, el mejor tratamiento, todo lo que pudiera conseguir con tal de mantenerlo saludable.

Cuando termino con su pequeño ritual busco el jabón a ciegas.

Con suavidad comenzó a pasarlo por su cuerpo.

Empezando por los brazos, lentamente, tallando con la suficiente fuerza como para dejar su piel roja.

Continúo con su estómago, y sintió como lentamente su miembro comenzaba a despertar.

Soltó un pequeño gemido.

Sabía que la calidez de la ducha y la textura del jabón le causarían efectos secundarios.

Era un adolecente en pleno crecimiento después de todo. 

Continúo con su descenso, pero aún no se tocaba, quería que aquella dolorosa y placentera sensación de estar excitado durara unos momentos más.

Bajo hasta sus piernas, paso el jabón por sus muslos, por sus pantorrillas, y continúo ignorando su dureza, solo un minuto más.

Volvió a subir sus manos a su pecho, pasando el jabón lentamente por ahí, concentrándose en hacer pequeños círculos alrededor de sus pezones.

Sintió como su erección daba un salto al primer contacto la resbalosa superficie contra esa sensible parte.

Se mordió los labios con fuerza para evitar gemir con fuerza.

Sin poder evitarlo una de sus manos se dirigió por fin a su olvidado miembro, comenzando a moverse casi inmediatamente, con un ritmo lento y tortuoso.

Paso su pulgar por la cabeza de su erección, entreteniéndose ahí por unos momentos, repitiendo el mismo movimiento circular una y otra vez.

La otra mano termino entre sus testículos, jalándolos, apretándolos, y moviéndolos al ritmo que él quisiera.

Por un momento se preguntó qué tal se sentiría tener la boca de otra persona ahí, justo en el lugar en done estaban sus manos.

La humedad y suavidad de una lengua pasándose por toda el largo de su falo, deteniéndose en los momentos exactos, para terminar justo en la punta, jugueteando con su glade como si de un dulce se tratara.

Para después terminar por tragarlo todo, meter en esa perfecta boca la envergadura completa de su miembro, no deteniéndose ni un momento en respirar, solo tomándolo una y otra vez,  gimiendo suavemente.

Vería como los ojos verdes se cerraban por completo, dejando que usara esa inteligente boca, solo se quedaría ahí, de rodillas frente a él, abriendo esa sus labios y pasando su lengua una y otra vez por los lugares que sabía volverían loco a Koutarou.

Pero antes de que terminara sacaría su miembro de aquella boca.

Lo levantaría  y lo pondría contra la pared de la ducha.

Porque si había algo que siempre quiso probar era abrir a un amante con su lengua, prepararlo para que lo recibiera, escuchar cómo se deshacía con cada nueva embestida del húmedo musculo contra la estrecha entrada.

Haría eso durante mucho tiempo, hasta que Akaashi ya no supiera otra cosa que su nombre.

Y logaría que llegara al orgasmo, solo así, con su lengua enterrada en aquel delicioso lugar.

Sintió como su orgasmo comenzaba a insinuarse con más fuerza.

No entendía que estaba pensando ni porque lo hacía.

Solo sabía que se sentía increíblemente bien.

Luego comenzaría a subir con besos por toda la columna de Akaashi, hasta llegar al cuello niveo, en donde se perdería por días si fuera posible. Dejaría besos por todo el lugar, mordidas y marcas para recordarle al mundo que aquel increíble chico _le pertenecía._

Y al final, justo cuando estuviera en un punto en donde ya no sabría ni lo que decía por fin entraría en él, despacio, con tal de evitar dañarlo.

Si, se tomaría su tiempo y le diría todas las cosas que quisiera hacer con él, las susurraría sobre su piel. Y el otro se estremecería, rogándole que lo follara con más fuerza, que cumpliera sus promesas.

Y él lo haría.

Vaya que lo haría.

Pasó por última vez su pulgar sobre su glande, estaba tan cerca, lo sentía en sus huesos.

Apretó de nuevo sus testículos y por fin llego.

El placer aplastante. Ese orgasmo que sabía iba ser más fuerte que cualquier otro que hubiera tenido.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer contra la pared.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que sintió fue vergüenza.

Se acababa de mansturbar pensando en Akaashi.

Se había tocado pensando en la boca de Akaashi.

Llego al orgasmo pensando en follar a Akaashi.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

El no veía de esa manera a su vice capitán.

Claro que no.

Admitía que Akaashi era hermoso.

Y perfecto.

Y tal vez la única persona que había pensado en besar alguna vez.

Pero eso no quería decir que quería hacer todo eso que acaba de pensar con él.

¿Verdad?

 

2.-

 

Había alguien al lado suyo.

Alguien a quien conocía.

Alguien a quien apreciaba más que a la vida misma.

Y que quería tener cerca no importaba el momento o el lugar.

De pronto sintió una boca sobre la suya.

Labios suaves, movimientos conocidos, sabor soñado.

No quería abrir los ojos.

Solo quería disfrutar del placentero calor que emanaba de aquel cuerpo, y pasa lentamente sus manos por la suave piel que sabía se encontraba expuesta.

Quería quedarse ahí por siempre.

-Vamos Bokuto-san, dijiste que me ibas a mostrar tú aguante – fue susurrado contra su oído, seguido de una lengua traviesa, moviéndose sensualmente contra su oído.

Eso hizo que abriera de inmediato los ojos, encontrándose con las pupilas dilatadas y mirada hambrienta de la persona que más le importaba.

Levanto un poco la cabeza, quería un nuevo beso de aquellos labios tan adictivos.  Y lo obtuvo, con más deseo del que esperaba.

Enredo sus manos en el cabello negro, para mantenerlo cerca de él, para poder dirigir su cabeza a donde quería que fuera.

Se separó unos segundos, y movió ligeramente la cabeza, lo único en lo que pensaba en aquel momento era en tener acceso a aquel cuello pecaminoso, largo y lleno de marcas que él ya había dejado ahí.

Chupetones, mordidas, lamidas.

Todo con tal de recordarle a Akaashi que era deseado.

Que lo único que quería hacer cuando lo veía era besarlo y pasar toda la tarde en su compañía.

Llenarlo de besos y de amor.

Besarlo hasta que ambos se quedaran sin oxígeno.

Y también lo deseaba.

Como lo deseaba.

-Bokuto-san – aquel tono de voz, estrangulado, y hasta un poco tembloroso, pero tan lleno de lujuria que le causaba escalofríos cada vez que lo escuchaba.

-Dime Kaashi, ¿Qué quieres que te haga hoy? – mordió con especial fuerza la parte en donde el hombro se unía con el cuello, dejando que un nuevo moretón formarse ahí – ¿Qué quieres explorar? – sabía que su amante ya debería estar poniéndose duro.

De la misma manera que él ya lo estaba.

-Lo que quieras Bokuto-san – si había algo que lo encendiera más que ver al pelinegro debajo de él eran aquella palabras.

Porque significaba que podía hacer muchas cosas.

Podía jugar con él.

Desesperarlo.

Hacerlo rogar.

Hacerlo llorar de placer.

Gritar.

Ponerlo de rodillas y _simplemente tomarlo._

Y también significaba que tenía la total confianza de Akaashi. Que el otro sabía que haría muchas cosas.

Pero ninguna para lastimarlo.

Tomo la cadera del otro entre sus brazos, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, quería tenerlo lo más cerca posible, que sus pieles se tocaran en todos los puntos.

Estar inundado de Akaashi.

Con algo de fuerza cambio sus posiciones, quedando por fin arriba de aquel delicioso hombre. Beso de nuevo los invitantes labios, perdiendo el sentido del tiempo, dejándose llevar por el olor que con cada nueva aspiración lo llenaba.

Besar y ser besado era algo a lo que nunca le había prestado atención, si, era cómodo, y en ocasiones incluso podía llegar a ser excitante.

Pero siempre pensó que nunca se acercaría a la sensación de rematar una pelota en la cancha.

Estaba equivocado.

Muy, muy equivocado.

Besar a su armador era como respirar después de haber estado bajo el agua durante mucho tiempo. Como por fin ver la luz después de años de obscuridad.

Besar a Akaashi era como llegar a casa.

No supo en que momento ambos habían perdido sus ropas, solo supo que de pronto su piel por fin estaba en contacto con la calidez de su mejor amigo, y sus manos no podían hacer otra cosa más que explorar, y explorar, y seguir eplorando la suavidad de la piel que estaba  su alcance.

Quería tocarlo en todas partes, follarlo hasta que no hubiera mañana, pero más que nada quería tenerlo ahí, justo como estaban, juntos y sin nada que los pudiera separar.

Bajo lentamente, besando cada parte que se encontraba bajo sus labios, la mandíbula, el cuello, el pecho, el estómago, todas y cada una de las partes que podía alcanzar, que sabía volvían loco a su amante.

Solo quería hacerlo sentir bien.

Quería verlo arquearse de placer, gemir su nombre una y otra vez, como si no hubiera ninguna otra palabra en su vocabulario.

Deseaba verlo perdido en el placer que le proporcionaría.

De un instante a otro ya estaba comenzando a enterrarse en esa perfecta entrada, escuchando como le rogaban, como la voz barítono de Akaashi se quebraba el decir su nombre.

Y él no podía estar más feliz.

Porque era uno con la persona que más quería en la vida.

A partir de ese momento perdió por completo el sentido del tiempo.

Simplemente se concentró en sentir.

Cuando llego a su orgasmo, fue con el nombre de Akaashi en los labios.

Abrió los ojos.

Estaba en su cama.

Solo.

Con las sabanas llenas de su propia corrida.

Sintió como se sonrojaba, había tenido un sueño húmedo.

Con Akaashi.

Había soñado…

Se escondió debajo de las sabanas, poco importándole el estado en que estas se encontraban. ¿Cómo podría ver al otro a la cara cuando eso había pasado? ¿Cómo fingiría que todo estaba bien cuando lo único que quería hacer cuando lo veía era besarlo hasta dejar los finos labios rojos? ¿Qué cara pondría cuando lo viera cambiarse en las duchas?

Porque ya no había forma de negarlo.

Estaba profunda y probablemente locamente atraído por el chico de los ojos verdes.

Y lo quería tener para él.

Estaba tan, tan jodido.

 

3.-

 

Estaba lloviendo esa tarde al salir del gimnasio.

Las primeras lluvias del verano, esas que anuncian la llegada de la estación más calurosa y llena de recuerdos para todos.

Su madre había insistido que se llevara una sombrilla, pero había preferido ignorarla, no deseaba tener que cargar con cosas que entorpecieran su andar, o que hiciera bulto en su mochila.

En ese momento se arrepentía de no haberlo llevado.

En vez de ser una tenue lluvia, parecía que un tifón se había estacionado en la ciudad.

Dejo escapara un suspiro.

Parecía que iba a terminar empapado esa tarde.

Estaba a punto de dar un paso cuando algo lo distrajo.

Una persona estaba en medio del patio de la escuela, mojándose bajo la lluvia. No tuvo que prestar demasiada atención para reconocer el cabello de su capitán.

Por un momento se le quedo viendo.

Observando como la ropa parecía pegarse a su cuerpo, la camisa empapada delineando el contorno del pecho y los brazos, dejando a la vista la escultural espalda que solo podía ver en las prácticas. Su vista viajo lentamente hacia abajo, quedándose un segundo perdida en aquellas poderosas piernas, que gracias a la lluvia ahora podía notar con mayor facilidad debajo del pantalón.

Había algo en aquella imagen que parecía tan… sensual, el golpeteo de la lluvia contra la suave piel, el desliz del agua, el rostro abierto y feliz, todo aquello parecía salido de una sucia fantasía.

De pronto se sintió como un vouyer, viendo algo que no debería ver.

Bajo la mirada y dio por fin ese paso, tenía que llegar a su casa.

Termino empapado.

Cuando llego a su casa lo único que podía pensar era en un baño caliente y su suave cama, que lo estaría esperando en cuanto terminara de volver a su temperatura normal.

Cuando salió del baño se dio cuenta que todas las luces estaban apagadas.

Por lo que parecía sus padres no estaban en casa, pero le habían dejado una nota, recordándole comer y lavar los trastes antes de irse a dormir.

Los lavaría al otro día.

En ese momento estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer algo más.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y sin parsimonia se dejó caer en la cama.

Estaba tan cansado, pero había algo que no lo dejaba dormir.

Como una comezón que no entendía como rascarse.

Tal vez necesitaba hacer algo más.

Como cualquier adolecente Akaashi tenía necesidades, y parecía que esa noche iba a ser una de esas en las cuales no podría dormir a menos que pasara algo de tiempo de calidad con su mano.

Abrió el cajón de al lado de su cama y saco el lubricante.

No se masturbaba todos los días, pero cuando lo hacía le gustaba tomarse su tiempo.

Lentamente bajo sus boxers.

Exprimió un poco del frio líquido en su mano y suavemente la dirigió a su miembro.

El contacto hizo que un pequeño escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo, el lubricante estaba frio, pero se sentía tan bien contra sí. Con lentitud paso su pulgar sobre su falo, enviando cientos de pequeños choques eléctricos a su cuerpo. Lo hizo una, dos veces más, antes de continuar con su ritual, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo deslizo la mano lubricada sobre su longitud, disfrutando de la sensación, sintiendo como con cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba su dureza.

Sin embargo, aun sentía que algo faltaba.

Tomo la botella de lubricante y puso un poco más en la otra mano.

Parecía que esa noche sería una en las que tenía que tener un poco más de estímulo.

Con la misma paciencia demostrada anteriormente bajo su mano hasta que estuvo cerca de su entrada. Primero paso uno suavemente un dedo por su agujero, asegurándose de mantener el mismo ritmo que tenía con su mano, quería conseguir un buen orgasmo.

Después de unos segundos comenzó a meter el dedo en su estrecho canal, jugando con el ritmo, adentro a fuera, adentro, a fuera, acostumbrándose a la intrusión de ese digito.

Fue en ese momento donde comenzaron a asaltarlo las imágenes.

Dedos largos, pero no más que los suyos, abriéndolo con tranquilidad, disfrutando ver sus reacciones ante la presión que ejercía sobre ese punto especial. Palabras sucias susurradas en su oído, diciéndole una y otra vez lo bueno que era, que tan buen vice-capitán era por estar recibiendo de esa manera a su capitán, por abrirse tan fácilmente.

Dejo escapar un gemido.

Nuevas imágenes de piel morena y ropa mojada llegaron a su mente.

Como hubiera querido en ese momento poder acercarse y beber aquellas gotas de lluvia que iban bajando por la garganta del capitán, morder, chupar, sentir la calidez de aquel cuerpo contra el suyo mientras se iban quitando desesperadamente la ropa.

Ser mordido, marcado, usado por Bokuto-san.

No se dio cuenta cuando termino por meter los otros dos dedos en su entrada, solo sabía que ya estaban ahí, que el movimiento era más errático y desesperado, pero seguía sin sentirse saciado.

Quería sentir por primera vez el dolor de tener un miembro en su agujero, sentir como se iba abriendo paso por su canal, como con el ángulo correcto encontraba su próstata. Como abusaba de ese punto una y otra vez.

Deseaba que esa primera vez fuera con Bokuto-san.

Aumento sus ritmo, sentía como el orgasmo se iba acercando cada vez más, uno tan fuerte como hace tiempo que no tenía.

Saco sus dedos de su entrada y los dirigió a uno de sus pezones, apretándolo con algo de fuerza.

La descarga que se dio después de eso casi lo hizo perder la conciencia.

El placer puro y duro, dejar ir su cuerpo, mientras su mente recreaba de nuevo la escena que vio esa tarde.

La ropa mojada, la expresión de paz.

La necesidad de estar cerca y de _tomar._

Abrió los ojos, no sabía cuándo los había cerrado.

Si, se encontraba más saciado, más tranquilo, pero había algo que seguía teniendo aquella necesidad de más, como si su cuerpo exigiera que alguien estuviera ahí con él.

Cerro los ojos.

Por ese momento no podía tenerlo, y no sabía realmente si algún día lo haría.

Pero se podía permitir soñar.

 

4.-

 

Manos sobre su cadera, grandes y rasposas.

Una boca que conocía en su cuello, moviéndose lentamente, dejando que la lengua se paseara en su piel, dejando marcas que sabía que durarían días.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y le dio más espacio para que siguiera con tarea.

Adoraba que lo marcara de esa manera.

Sintió como los dientes hacían su aparición, mordiendo con suavidad, dándole ese dolor placentero que nunca admitiría amar.

Sabía que el cuello era una sus zonas más sensibles, cualquier toque en ese lugar y podía sentir como sus rodillas se ponían débiles, como toda la piel se le erizaba, esperando el próximo contacto.

No estaba sorprendido de que aquella persona supiera todos sus puntos débiles. Se conocían de hace un buen tiempo; y de la misma manera el conocía todas las debilidades el otro, cada pequeña cosa.

De pronto su rostro fue movido rápidamente, unos labios cochando contra los suyos, demandándole el control, por un momento pensó en luchar con todo lo que tenía por mantenerlo, pero no tenía caso.

Estaba más que listo para que lo dominaran.

Para que lo tomaran de cualquier forma posible.

Pocos segundos después el beso se rompió, y por fin tuvo el valor de abrir los ojos.

La mirada ámbar que lo esperaba no era una sorpresa.

Pero si lo era la mano que ahora se encontraba acariciando la erección que se comenzó a formar en sus pantalones.

Gimió suavemente ante el contacto la áspera piel contra su sensible miembro. Pero no cerró los ojos, no podía hacerlo, estaba hipnotizado con aquellos posos de luz solar que parecían brillar en la penumbra. No quería perder ni un solo detalle de aquel rostro, cada una de las expresiones que este podía tener.

La mano comenzó a subir y a bajar, un ritmo suave, algo que nunca hubiera esperado de su capitán, pero parecía ser la forma en la cual lo iba a tratar esa noche, volviéndolo loco.

Llevándolo al límite pero no dejándolo llegar al ansiado final.

-Dime Akaashi ¿Qué te gustaría que te hiciera? – fue susurrado contra su piel, entre besos y mordidas – ¿te gustaría que te hiciera poner a cuatro, justo enfrente mío, que te abriera solo con mi lengua, lentamente, manteniéndote al borde hasta que me rogaras que te follara? – no pudo evitar el gemido que escapo de su garganta, la imagen mental era demasiado - ¿O te gustaría que te diera la mamada de tú vida, mientras me voy abriendo camino con los dedos, preparándote para que me cabalgues? Hay que poner a prueba la resistencia de tus piernas después de todo – sintió como una nueva marca se comenzaba a formar en su cuello - ¿Preferirías que te pusiera de espaldas, y usara la lengua y los dedos, dejándote ahí hasta que no pudieras más y entonces llenarte por completo? –

Nunca se esperó que Bokuto-san tuviera una boca tan sucia. Eso debería sorprenderle.

Sin embargo en aquel momento estaba más allá de cualquier pensamiento racional.

Lo único que quería era alcanzar el orgasmo. Correrse hasta quedar seco.

-lo que quieras Bokuto-san, solo tócame – no sabía que decir, no tenía idea de cómo estaba formando palabras en aquel momento.

La mano en su miembro había aumentado el ritmo.

-Vamos Akaashi, dime lo que quieres – aquella voz ronca casi lo hacía llegar al final, pero tenía que concentrarse, contestar.

-Quiero… - formar oraciones era tan difícil – quiero… - el ritmo disminuyo de nuevo – quiero cabalgarte Bokuto-san – dijo en medio de un gemido.

Porque llevaba tanto tiempo imaginándolo.

Hundirse una y otra vez en aquel pedazo de carne, sintiendo como se abría paso en su interior, llenándole hasta límites inimaginables, estrechando su entrada tanto que se tardaría un tiempo en volver a su tamaño normal.

-Lo que quiera el mejor armador del mundo – con un beso el calor que había estado a su lado lo abandono, y la mano paro por completo su ritmo.

Por un momento pensó que había hecho algo malo.

Al menos hasta que sintió una cálida lengua pasar por su miembro, lamiéndolo como si se tratara de una paleta. Deteniéndose en la punta, pasando la lengua por ahí en círculos, para volver a recorrer el largo de una sola lamida.

Estaba seguro que se estaba volviendo loco.

El placer era demasiado.

Y entonces sintió  la calidez de la boca de su capitán envolverlo por completo.

Soltó un grito que parecía más un sollozo.

Bajo la mirada y se quedó embelesado.

La forma en la cual aquella cabeza subía y bajaba, no dándose tiempo para respirar, atrapándolo completamente.

Gracias a eso no sintió el primer dedo que pausadamente se iba adentrando en él. No sabía como Bokuto había conseguido lubricante, ni le interesaba, lo único que sabía era que estaba cada vez más desesperado.

Justo cuando pensaba que por fin podría dejarse ir, la presión de una mano contra la base de su erección lo detenía.

Quería correrse.

Estaba desesperado por hacerlo.

Pero sabía que si esperaba las cosas serían más placenteras.

Solo un poco más y por fin estaría cabalgando a su as de la manera que siempre había querido.

Cuando el segundo dedo entro en él no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos.

De un solo movimiento había encontrado su punto especial.  Se movió de inmediato, quería que volviera a tocar aquel lugar, sabía que si lo hacía por fin se correría, no importaba que.

Pero el otro parecía saberlo también.

Y por eso con la adición de un tercer dedo fue mucho más cuidadoso, solo usándolos para abrirlo.

-Vamos Akaashi, estás listo, cambiemos de posición, quiero verte –

Abrió los ojos y sintió como el mundo se borraba a su alrededor.

Estaba tan caliente que no podía pensar en nada más, no sabía en que más pensar, solo quería estar lleno de nuevo.

Se movió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Y se situó sobre aquel perfecto cuerpo que estaba tan desnudo como él.

-Mírame… Bokuto-san – se sentía tan poderoso, con aquellos ojos fijos en sí, con una mirada depredadora y hambrienta.

Tomo el miembro del otro y lentamente comenzó a dirigirlo hacía su entrada. Si, la presión perfecta.

Con calma comenzó a experimentar que tipo de movimientos se sentían mejor, primero moviéndose de arriba abajo, buscando en aquellos ojos algo que le dijera que era lo adecuado.

Se sentía tan bien, quería continuar así hasta que sus piernas se rindieran, hasta que ya no quedara más energía en su cuerpo.

Pero no.

Tenía que causarle el mismo placer a Bokuto-san.

Tenía que hacerlo emitir algún sonido,  hacerlo gemir de la misma perfecta satisfacción que el estaba sintiendo.

Así que comenzó a mover su cadera en círculos, oh, y como eso sirvió, con cada movimiento de su parte la erección en su interior tocaba aquel punto que lo hacía ver estrellas. Una mirada a su capitán le dijo que aquello era lo correcto.

Mejillas sonrojadas y manos sosteniendo su cadera con fuerza, la suficiente como para dejar más marcas. Labios cerrados, siendo mordidos para evitar dejar escapar cualquier sonido.

Dejo escapar un nuevo gemido, si, eso es justo lo que quería.

Comenzó a mecer su cuerpo, dejando que sus piernas hicieran todo el trabajo.

_Lleno, completo, perfecto, usado y usando._

Pronto sus movimientos se vieron acompañados por las salvajes embestidas de su compañero. Parecía que no podía aguantar más.

De la misma manera que él no podía hacerlo.

-Mírate Kaashi, así, desesperado por llegar al orgasmo con mi miembro en tú interior, no te has tocado en toda la noche y aun así parece que estas a punto de correrte – cada palabra era acompañada por una nueva embestida – tan hermoso colgando de una erección, siendo usado para el placer de otra persona ¿eso es lo que quieres no Akaashi? ¿Complacerme? –

Si, eso es lo que quería, lo que deseaba con todo su corazón, complacerlo, ser lo suficiente para él.

Poder ser amado, adorado, idolatrado por él.

-Respóndeme Akaashi – las manos en su cadera hicieron que su ritmo frenético se detuviera, no podía moverse, y ¡quería hacerlo!

Ojos verdes buscaron ámbar, sabía que debía contestar, pero formar palabras había dejado de ser una de sus capacidades desde momentos antes.

Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

Ese beso no fue nada parecido a lo que había experimentado, fue algo suave, solo un rose de labios, algo que se daba a una persona amada, a la persona con la cual querías  pasar todo el tiempo posible.

A aquel ser que sabías era único para ti.

Y Akaashi sabía sin lugar a dudas que Bokuto era la única persona que podía querer de esa manera.

Cuando se separo de aquellos labios la sonrisa que siguió le quito el aliento.

-Solo tenías que decirlo… Keiji –

Con eso y unas pocas embestidas más por fin alcanzo la liberación. Placer blanco recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndolo tener espasmos, quería más de Bokuto, necesitaba más de él.

Sabía que el otro también estaba en su límite solo un poco más.

Estaba a punto de presenciar la expresión de completo placer que tenía su as cuando…

El despertador sonó.

Abrió los ojos.

Estaba en su cama.

Solo.

No sentía dolor en ninguna parte del cuerpo.

Aunque la parte delantera de su pijama estaba pegajosa.

Había tenido un sueño húmedo.

De nuevo.

Soltó un suspiro.

Y sintió como un rubor comenzaba a subir por su cuello.

¿Cómo vería a Bokuto-san ese día? ¿Sería capaz de verlo a los ojos si cada vez que lo hiciera imaginaria las cosas que su mente le hizo ver la noche anterior?

Puso una almohada encima de su cabeza. Tenía que controlarse.

Ser fuerte.

Después de todo no había posibilidad de que Bokuto-san lo viera de esa forma.

¿Verdad?  

 


End file.
